


Virgin Steel

by N3kkra



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Reagan Knight has known Arthur since he came to the East Coast. They're good friends, and have never been anything more. Until tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from a story I'm probably not going to post, at one point this was put up on here in a different story as a flashback, but /shrugs/ maybe it'll work better as a one-shot!

            “What has gotten into you, Reagan?” Arthur glared down at me and I sighed, reaching around him for my bottle sitting on his table. In doing this I nearly embraced him, much to my surprise he stiffened instead of stepped away. When I straightened back up I stared him in the eye and pressed the whisky to my lips. He grabbed it away, his blue eyes narrow. “I think you’ve had enough.” He had called me in here because I missed an important briefing. I'd helped myself to a drink because he  _always_ offered me one. That had been an hour ago, and things between us were getting tense. We had argued –as friends, because there was no way a Knight could argue with an Elder– and this was where we'd ended up. After dropping some empty bottles into his trashcan too hard, he was finally done with my intoxicated bullshit.

            But I was just getting started.

            “I don’t think I’ve had nearly enough,” I protested and gripped the neck of the bottle. His hand was just under mine; I could feel his glove.

            “You need to stop, Knight.”

            “Is that an order, Elder?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.

            “Yes.”

            I frowned and dropped my grip, glaring at him. “You need to shave this,” I grabbed ahold of the scruff of his beard. I was the only person I knew that he allowed to touch that scruff. “Like, trim it, at least.”

            “I think it suits me just fine,” he lifted his chin, pulling the hair from my fingers. I sighed and shook my head.

            “How often do you get laid? That beard has to scare the ladies off.”

            “I don’t see how that’s appropriate,” he frowned at me.

            “Oh, stop it,” I slapped a hand against his chest. “Don’t act like such a virgin, Artie.” His eyes narrowed and I thought I saw his ears turn pink. “Oh… no, don’t tell me,” I gaped at him, my eyebrows lifting high. “Really…?”

            “You’ll want to stop talking now, Reagan.”

            “Oh… my god…” I smiled up at him, giggles bubbling in my chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. “No wonder you’re always so pissy….”

            “Stop,” he ordered.

            “Oh, no, nooooo no no,” I shook my head and took my bottle from him. “Nope, never gonna stop talking about that until it’s changed.”

            “‘Until it’s changed’?”

            “Yes, until you pop your cherry,” I informed him after a gulp of burning liquid. He sighed and turned away from me. I felt my cheeks burn from the alcohol as I watched him move. I’d always stopped myself, but now I couldn't help myself. So I looked at the way Maxson’s broad shoulders were held up, his back straight, his head high, chin up. His stride was forever confident, and gave a sinful shake to his ass I could see even with his battle coat on. “Damn,” I whispered. For the first time since I’ve known him, I took in everything about my Elder that I had loved in so many other men. He was the Holy Grail, everything I’d wanted. If only I could get him to trim that God forsaken beard.

            “What is it, Reagan?” he turned to look at me now.

            “Take your battle coat off, sir,” I ordered, my lips wrapping around the whisky. His heavy brows frowned, narrowing his eyes.

            “Excuse me.”

            “You heard me, Arthur.”

            “I don’t find this funny, Knight.”

            “Nor do I, Elder.”

            We stared at each other for a moment and I waited, my gaze locked on his, unwavering. I was insane. I didn’t know what the fuck had gotten into me. I was talking to the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel as if I outranked him. This man would be promoted to High Elder some day, without a doubt and would rule over the entirety of the Brotherhood. That should strike fear into my heart. That should make me regret my words to him now. That should make me stand down and look away, apologizing until he forgets this ever happened. But all it did was burn lustfully in my lower belly. Daring me to see if I could have him just for a night. There was no way he and I could be more than what we are now, I couldn’t bring myself to do that, not after all of the history we had. He would forever be that squire that shot Sentinel Lyons 'only a little', and I just couldn't bring myself to ever lose that image of him. But I could sleep with him. Just sex was easy for me. It was the relationship stuff I couldn’t swing without effort.

            Arthur slowly removed his battle coat, his eyes locked on mine without breaking the bridge. I smirked, declaring a win as I touched the glass to my lips, maintaining our visual contact. He folded the jacket over his chair and stood in front of me in only his black flight suit. Christ, even just in my peripheral he demanded every definition of sexy. I stepped closer to him. “Look away,” I whispered, staring up into his shadowed blue eyes. His thick lips were pulled down in the corners; I didn’t have to look at them to see it. Unless he was smiling he was always frowning. “Look… away, Arthur,” I stretched up, my face getting closer.

            His steely blue eyes flickered to my lips and I smiled my approval and then rested back down on my heels. I took this chance to gaze at him. I’d looked at him so many times, but I’d never seen him. The muscles in his shoulders were huge, piled on top of each other, lining his bones in a natural armor. His massive chest was creased with definition, and now moved with his quick breath. With his defined arms behind his back he looked even bigger, pushing out his whole front. Passed that was a narrowed waist which was held in by the straps of the flight suit. His hips were given width because of this, and I knew if he turned around his ass would look amazing with that stupid strap coming right up the crack. How much I wanted to see that stupid strap now. Lower still were his thighs, massive like tree trunks. Down farther his thick calves looked like rocks even as he stood still in front of me.

            I looked up, back to his face, and saw him eyeing me just as I was him.

            “What is your evaluation, Elder?” I asked, lifting a hand to pull the hair tie out of my brown locks, letting it fall free around my face to my shoulders.

            His breath was shallow, but he was so good at hiding his true feelings, I couldn’t see passed the wall in his eyes. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Not until he said, “You are as you have always been, Reagan: amazing.”

            I smiled, “Coming from you, that means the world.”

            He stepped forward, a rough hand taking hold of my bottle. “What is your next order, ma’am?” Oh, that right there could have made me come.

            “Mmm, turn around, soldier.”

            He complied and put his back to me, removing my whisky as he did so. I let him take a drink of it while I looked him over in this new view. Ah, that stupid strap, I didn’t think I’d ever be so happy for it. With a light hand, I reached and took a gentle hold of it, watching Maxson clench in surprise at the sensation. “Reagan…” his tone was warning.

            “Oh no, none of that,” I tugged on the strap and he grunted. “Relax, soldier.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he breathed and forced himself to follow my order. I smiled and leaned my head to the side.

            “Look at me.” He did. “Sit,” I gestured to the chair and he backed into it without taking his gaze off me. I stepped forward, putting myself between his knees. “Unbuckle my flight suit.” His blue eyes flickered down to my crotch. Then his deft hands rose and he opened the lower latch that was usually used for quick bathroom breaks rather than sexual encounters. “Touch me.”

            His fingers ran through the hair I kept groomed –trimmed, but still thick– and found the flesh I shaved clean. My lips were already soaked, and when he felt that he looked up at me, surprised. Ah, what a virgin. I smiled, my hand resting on his head, musing his dark hair. “What do you want me to do?”

            “Whatever feels natural,” I whispered, stepping closer to him. His fingers slipped inside me. Christ, they were thick. I bit my lip and tilted my head back in pleasure. At that, he withdrew and circled the area, noting the noise I made when his fingers brushed my clit. He was a smart man, he knew how to search the battlefield for weaknesses, and he knew how to exploit them. He pinched my clit and I yelped, smiling down at him. He watched me, taking in my reactions to his touch.

            Arthur’s fingers slid back in and he moved them around, testing me. I didn’t withhold my pleasure, he needed to know what to do, and I didn’t want to break the mood by coaching him. He was a very quick learner, though, and graduated to alternating places with increased speed, making a pattern of it. I had to spread my legs for better support, one ending up on his thigh, and I held myself up with a hand on his shoulder while my other gripped his hair, tilting his face up so I could watch him while his fingers fucked me.

            “Oh, Arthur,” I breathed. The corner of his mouth perked up, adding a new light to his steely-blue eyes.

            I had to stop him soon, because I had yet to let a man make me come, but it felt so good. I took a deep breath and shifted away from him, forcing him to withdraw his fingers. He looked confused and then I knelt down. “Do you want to stand or sit?”

            “Which is easier on you?”

            “Mmm, so polite,” I smiled and trailed my fingers up his massive thighs. “Have you ever been kissed down here?” I took his hand, then sucked and licked my juices off of his fingers, keeping my eyes on him.

            “No.”

            “Mmm,” I hummed and my eyes locked on the bulge pressing against the buckle of his flight suit. It only took a second for me to free him, and then maneuver his boxer briefs so that he could stand free. Once he was no longer contained, Arthur breathed in relief, looking down at me with a grateful gaze. I looked into his eyes as I leaned forward, my mouth pursing to kiss the underside of his throbbing head. He cocked his head and rested a hand in my hair. I loved having my head and hair touched while I was down here, so I gave him a pleasured sound, and maintained eye contact while I licked him from the base where thick, coarse, black hairs were tangled, to the throbbing head.

            He smelled of sweat and tasted like salt, but I was overtaken by how much I wanted this. I didn’t care about the feeling of the hairs on my tongue, or the bitter taste of his precome. I wanted to make him explode inside my mouth, and I planned on doing just that.

            Arthur sucked in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth when I took his head into my mouth and swallowed as much as I could. He was probably one of, if not, the largest I’ve handled. It would take me a moment to get used to the feeling of it.

            My hair fell around my face, and when I brushed it away, he took the hint and gathered it up for me, holding it at the back of my head in his strong hand. I worked him, going as far down as I could and twisting on my way back up. His breath came through his gritted teeth, and as I watched his face, I knew it wouldn’t take much longer to finish him off. He was, in fact, a virgin, and the fact he hadn’t exploded the moment I kissed him had been praise worthy. His eyes were squeezed shut, limiting him to the feeling of what I was doing to him. He was trying to last longer, but that came with practice and experience, both of which would take him time.

            “Ah, Reagan,” he grunted and then I felt his hand on the back of my head hold me in place. He pulsed between my lips, and I clamped down, sealing him in, so I could steal every drop of him. His eyes snapped open to watch as I shifted so that I was no longer vertical on him and could swallow easier, while keeping my mouth on him. My lips parted from him just long enough I could lick them, collecting the salty liquid.

            “Mmm, you eat a lot of red meat,” I commented and he raised an eyebrow. I smirked and wrapped my lips around him to clean him up and work his softening form back up.

            “What’re you–”

            “We’re not done,” I said around him. Arthur pulled on my hair gently and I released him. He stood and scooped my up, grabbing me by the ass to carry me over to his bed. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

            “Returning the favor,” he dropped me onto the mattress. I bounced and he knelt between my open legs. I could practically see his mouth water as he gazed at me.

            “You look like you’ve never seen a vagina before,” I commented with a smirk.

            “Never seen one so perfect,” he said simply, his blue eyes meeting mine. Oh, that lying fuck, he knew just what to say, and how to say it to make me feel special. I decided to go with it. Arthur leaned forward, his breath hot against me. Anticipation drew out a groan from me as he hung an inch away.

            “If you’re going to do something, you should start,” I breathed.

            “Yes, ma’am.” And then his face was pressed against my sex. I gasped, feeling his tongue delve into me and his beard scratch at the exposed skin surrounding it, not covered by my flight suit. I was happy we hadn’t gotten naked yet, I didn’t think I would be able to contain my laughter as I knew it would tickle.

            Maxson’s hands moved between gripping my ass, to rubbing my thighs, to running up my sides. His mouth massaged me roughly, as he learned I enjoyed it more as he became aggressive. His tongue drew shapes and pierced me, stretching as far as he could. My back arched in pleasure as he sucked and nipped and then added his fingers, driving me into a new feeling I haven’t felt for a while.

            It had been a while since someone did this, and that meant even Arthur’s inexperience felt amazing, though he was doing much better than a lot of people would, given that he focused on my reaction more than what he thought he should do.

            “Oh, Arthur, yes,” I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him into me. My teeth gritted together in pleasure and I propped myself up on an elbow to get a better view of him. He locked eyes with me. I had a leg over his left shoulder and the other hung off his arm. I pulled him closer with the grip I had. “Now get up and fuck me,” I ordered and he gave me one more audible suck, his face pressing into the effort.

            Then he stood up and bent over me, grabbing the zipper of my flight suit. Arthur drew it down, exposing my black bra. He pulled the fabric away and when it didn’t obey him he bit it between his teeth and held it with strong fingers. Pulling with his mouth, the fabric tore, whining in protest, and I gasped.

            “Arthur!”

            “It was in my way,” he breathed, his eyes flicking up to bore into mine. “I can always get you another.” Then he brushed the fabric away and his mouth descended on my now exposed breast. Sucking came naturally, and it felt so nice, but it felt even better when he drifted downward and nipped my flesh, his teeth grazing the surface.

            “Oh,” I breathed and looked down at him. He moved so that his hips were lined up with mine. With a gentle roll, his waist ground against mine, rubbing his length against my clit. His whole body arched with the movement, and I was mesmerized by how fluid he was. The thickness of his brow gave his face a determination even greater than he was actually feeling. His eyes stayed with mine. His hands massaged the breast opposite his mouth, giving them equal attention.

            I lifted my hips and he slid in. I watched his face. He hadn’t expected that, and my nipple fell from his lips when he breathed in satisfaction at feeling me wrap around him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them for a moment. I smiled proudly and ran my fingers through his hair. “Christ, Reagan.”

            “Keep moving,” I ordered softly and he obeyed, rolling his hips. With each push he dove deeper and deeper, filling me up, stretching me more than I was used to. I moaned, my back arching as he finally hit the end of me. I could feel he still had some length to him, and I regretted not being able to take more in, but I relished the thickness that opened me to him. “When you come, make sure you pull out,” I whispered, and he brought his face to mine, his chest against mine.

            “Yes, ma’am,” he breathed and then buried his face into my neck, biting the flesh of my throat with gentle teeth. I groaned, my back arching as he withdrew and then slammed back into me, shaking the bed with the force.

            “Yes, Arthur, hard, like that,” I moaned, watching his body arch and relax with his thrusts. His breath was quick, and I felt him stiffen after only a minute. I knew he wasn’t going to last long, but this was better than I’d imagined.

            “Reagan,” he grunted and withdrew, spraying hot liquid onto my lower half and on his bed between my legs. His jaw clenched as he looked down at our bodies. He was frustrated with himself.

            I ran my fingers through his hair and drew his chin up. “That was amazing,” I whispered and he shook his head.

            “I can go again,” he straightened up, looking for something to wipe me up. He decided on a towel and returned to me, gingerly cleaning me before himself.

            “You don’t have to, Arthur,” I sat up, resting a hand on his forearm.

            “Are you satisfied?”

            “More than you’d believe,” I stated.

            “Can you go again?” He straightened up, his blue eyes locked on me.

            “Yeah, I can keep going,” I smiled and he nodded.

            “Come here,” he took a step back and opened his arms to me. I stood and he slid his hands under my flight suit, removing it from me, peeling it down my body. “I want to see all of you.”

            “How romantic,” I commented and he smiled. It was quite the sight, when it touched his eyes. I grabbed hold of his zipper when he had me out of my uniform, and drew it down, exposing him. He was very… very hairy. Which shouldn’t have surprised me, but it did a little. “Christ, you’re a fuckin’ yao guai.”

            “That a problem?” he tilted his head down at me, and it was so sexy I felt myself drip down my leg. I couldn’t verbalize, so I simply shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and leapt onto him, my legs wrapping around his waist. He grabbed my bare ass and held me up.

            I kissed him, my hands on either side of his face. His lips responded to mine quickly, replying to each movement I made. I ran my tongue over his pout lips, pressing against them to get him to open to me. When he finally parted, I invaded his mouth and he groaned, his hot breath washing over me.

            “Sit down,” I ordered around his mouth. He turned around and sat on the bed, his back straight as always, as he continued our kiss. I wanted to fuck him, though, and now I had him where I wanted. With a pop, I pulled my lips from his and pushed against his chest to get him to lie back on the bed. “Hold back as long as you can, Arthur,” I ordered. He nodded and I adjusted myself, holding him up so that I could sit down on him.

            When I came down on his thick cock he let out a sharp breath through his teeth, and his back arched. With eyes squeezed shut, he took a moment, before his hands rested on my hips. I placed my hands on his chest and rode him slowly at first, shifting my hips as I lifted off and fell on him. “Christ, Arthur, you’re so big,” I grunted, unable to take him in all the way without hurting myself.

            “I’m–”

            “No, don’t,” I demanded and he gritted his teeth, stiffening under me as I moved faster, feeling him hit me deep and satisfying. “Christ, Arthur,” I moaned and he grunted. His face was a mask of determination, focused on everything but coming as I fucked him. His hands on my hips were tight, and I knew I’d have wonderful bruises there. I relished this feeling, watching him force himself to follow my orders, but I knew I couldn’t make him hold off anymore, so I lowered myself all the way, flexed around him and breathed, “Come now, Arthur!”

            I lifted off of him and he bent with his release. There was almost no liquid this time, but the twist of his face told me it felt just as intense. I watched him relax back onto the bed before I stepped off him and grabbed the towel, cleaning him up before I worked on myself. “How do you feel?” Arthur’s voice was barely audible.

            “Satisfied, trust me,” I said breathily, knowing he wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t sound spent. I could have gone longer, but I knew there was no way in hell he could go another round right now –not without hurting himself that is.

            “Good.” Maxson sat up slowly when I grabbed my under wear which had been discarded halfway across the room for some reason. When I turned he was supporting himself with his hands on the mattress behind him.

            “I’ll get dressed quick and get out of your sexy hair,” I promised and scooped up my flight suit.

            “You should stay,” he said suddenly and I stopped putting my leg into the orange jump suit long enough to stare at him.

            “Why…?”

            “It’s late, and my bed is far more comfortable than the bunks out there.”

            “Arthur, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression,” I straightened up, frowning. “This, was amazing,” I gestured to the both of us. “But I don’t think anything should come of it.”

            “That’s fine, now that you’ve cleared the air, will you come here? I’m cold.” He shifted into the bed, making room for me and I smirked.

            “Fine,” I sighed and flipped off the lights on my way to join him in bed. When I was beside him, he wrapped a hot, heavy arm around me and pulled me against his hairy chest. “Good night, Arthur.”

            “Good night, Reagan.” There was a pause, and then he added, “Thanks for taking my virginity.” I couldn’t help but laugh and press into him more as sleep took me.

**Author's Note:**

> AWE! So coot! XD
> 
> Thank you! for reading! Kudos! Subscribing! Commenting! it all!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you in another fic!


End file.
